Denying Love
by StylishFashionista
Summary: Jack and Kim. Everyone sees that they love each other. What if Kim gets a new necklace for her 13th birthday? And what if it can grant 13 wishes? And what about the cute new guy named Scott? Will this be happily ever after? Or will it be Kim's nightmare?
1. The Walk To Love

**Hey everyone! I'm fashionandstylegurl and this is my first fanfic. I have to say this; Jack and Kim are like the cutest couple ever on Kickin It. Well, technically they're the only couple that everyone sees, so... I should stop rambling. Anyways, I want 5 reviews and I will update the story. ****Here it goes...**

**Kim: I don't want to do it!**

**Me: Are you serious?**

**Kim: Uh, yeah!**

**Me: Please! I need to do the disclaimer! And since you're my fav character from the show, I want you to do it.**

**Kim: I have a black belt.**

**Me: Fine. I'll find Jerry.**

**Kim: Good luck! You'll need it...**

**Disclaimer: fashionandstylegurl doesn't own a thing from Kickin It except for this story's plot.**

Jack's POV

"Hey, Jack." Kim says. She had a dress on, which made me want to dance with her. Wait, what am I saying? We're just friends. Wait a second. Why does she have a dress on?

"Uh…hey." I mumble back. "Why were you late for practice?"

She looks shocked." Oh, I'm late?" she shrieks. "Sorry! My mom made me run a few errands and I forgot about daylight savings. I'll go change. I have a surprise for you."

She left to go to the dressing room a.k.a. the bathroom. Ruby's a little too cheap to actually buy us a dressing room. Though, he'll buy a high tech toilet. Jerry, Eddy, and Milton come up to me.

"A surprise, huh." Eddy says.

Jerry nods. "Someone has a crush on you."

"Yeah, like Kim would have a crush on me." I say. "And even if she did, I wouldn't want to ruin my relationship. Would I like to date Kim? Of course, but…" Milton, Jerry and Eddy stare at me.

"Denying it, huh." Milton says. "You've got to stop doing that! If you do, you and Kim will get married, have 3 kids, and set on an adventure together out into the sunset."

"Milton, you have to stop watching the Barnacles series." Eddy says. Right when I was going to say something, Kim comes out.

Kim's POV

I was wearing my new karate uniform. My aunt gave me a necklace that's antique. She says it has magical powers, and on someone's birthday, it will grant the number of how old you are wishes for a day. Then at midnight their wishes disappear, as if nothing had happened.

"Wow, Kim, what's the surprise? A trip to Paris with Jack?" Milton teases. I wondered how they figured out about the surprise. But, then again, they were probably watching the security cameras. I look at Jack. He was probably as embarrassed as me.

"No, it's a necklace." I say.

Jack comes up to me. "It's cute," he says. I blush a little. Of course, he probably saw me. "Let's practice." he offers. I agree. The fight was about an hour long, and after that, both of us were pretty sore. Guess who won? (It was me)

"Hey, Milton and Jerry, do you want to go to Falafel Phil's? I heard from Stacy that they got 3.7% of the grease out of the falafels! Julie did the math" Eddie says, while nudging them.

"Why don't we invite Jack and Kim. I think they're done with their...OW!" Jerry says. Eddie had to pull him out of the dojo, through his ear. Once they were gone, everything seemed quiet, until Rudy started screaming while watching the new Bobby Wasabi movie.

"Go Bobby Wasabi! Kick the asteroid's butt. Even though they don't have butts..." Rudy screams.

I didn't want to hear another burst of scream just like that, and neither did Jack, I guess. "Do you want to walk home together?"

"Yeah, sure." I say. Jack grabbed his skateboard and started to walk with me. I didn't know how to ride a skateboard, so I guess he didn't want to show off. "I would love to learn how to ride a skateboard one day..." I mutter. But, it was loud enough for Jack to hear.

"So, you want to ride a skateboard, huh?" Jack asks me. I slightly nod. "Maybe I'll teach you one time, Kimmy."

I absolutely hate the nickname Kimmy. I like Kim. It's the only thing left from me from my grandma. So, I taunt back, "Maybe you will, Jackie." Wow that nickname just came from me out of the limb. Jack playfully shoves me. I playfully shove him back. But, he fell on the road. "Jack!" I shriek. "Are you OK?" I asked with full concern.

Jack starts to mutter "Ow, my head. It really..." He started to feel unconscious.

"Oh no." I shriek. But then Jack did the unexpected.

"Gotcha!" he yells.

"Oh, you are good." I say. With Grace, Stacy, Kelsey, and Julie, I can't really joke like this. With Jack, I can. He's so much fun to be around. If only we could be together...no! We can't. It'll totally ruin our friendship. And if we break up, how awkward will it be.

_You like him._

Oh, great, my conscious is back. I can't stand when it talks to me, because usually it argues with me about stuff it's right about.

I don't feel that way about Jack, I tell my conscious.

_Yeah, right. You just told yourself you wanted to be with him._

Well, I denied it afterwards.

_But, isn't he cute?_

Yeah...

_Ha! You think he's cute. That means you totally like him!_

I sigh. It's no use to argue with my conscious anymore.

Jack's POV

Kim wouldn't talk to me after that little joke I pulled. What did I do wrong? I hope nothing's wrong.

"Kim, Kim, Kim." I say softly, loud enough so she could hear me but not as loud as a screaming gorilla. She looked up. I bet you she was in a train wreck of thoughts.

"Yeah?" she says softly back.

I giggle. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm totally fine." Kim says. I know she's lying; she has the worst lying voice. But, it's probably something I shouldn't dig into. I mean, what if it was super personal and I figured it out? Me being dead, here I come.

"That's cool." I try to pull off. There was a few seconds of silence, and then we both just started to burst out into laughter.

"We are horrible at lying!" Kim tries to say while laughing.

"And the winners of lying are Jack and Kim!" I say, sarcastically. I'm pretty sure that made our cheeks and stomachs hurt.

"Hey!" A woman calls up to me. "No calling my twins liars!" Seems like a couple would name their twins Jack and Kim. Very coincidental.

I nod slowly. The woman just past us with a death glare. After she was out of sight, we started laughing again.

"We should stop." Kim says

"Agreed." I say. "Before we get into any more trouble."

Kim nods. After a few moments of silence, she says, "Hey, that's my house."

"Oh, cool." I say. Honestly, I think my voice cracked. Don't mention it to anyone.

"Thanks, Jack, for walking me here." Kim says. "It was really fun." She then hugged me. I tried to savor the moment.

"Bye." she says. I wave back. Something tells me that I shouldn't have said bye back.

Kim's POV

At my house, it was quiet. That tells me that everyone is reading. I'm pretty sure that my little brother, Tyler, is reading for homework that he would want to skip. My mom is probably reading Pride and Prejudice for the 54th time (I keep count) and my dad is enjoying the newspaper. He doesn't read it in the morning because he's gone in the morning at 4 am. I roll my eyes and decide to break the silence. "What's for dinner?"

"Mac and cheese and broccoli, which Tyler has to eat." my mom says. She yelled 'Tyler has to eat' so then he couldn't ignore it.

"Cool." I mutter. I then went up to my room. My room is painted periwinkle (which is a blue!) and the walls are covered with Selena Gomez and Big Time Rush posters. **(AN: Love Selena Gomez and Big Time Rush. I would love to date Kendall Schmidt!) **My dresser is full of medals and trophies and my bed has 12 stuffed animals.(one for each year) My bedspread is blue, purple, and pink tye dye. I jump on my bed and start to write in my diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's me. Sorry I haven't wrote in you for a while, but I was super busy. I had a super fun time in Chemistry. Even though it was honors chemistry, it was fun. My class learned about potions. There are so many types! The rest of school wasn't that interesting. Grace, Julie, Stacy, and Kelsey all told me about the new gossip and who they like. Sometimes, I can't stand them, even though they are my best girl friends. At the dojo, I finally beat Jack! I also got to show him my necklace that I told you about. We walked back to my house together, and my conscious argued with me about Jack, again. I tell you all about it later, I'm going to go downstairs to check on dinner._

_-Kim_

I know my entries in my diary seem dumb, but no one else will read it, so I can write about the dumbest stuff I can. I was heading downstairs when I hear my mom scream, "Kim, Tyler, time for dinner!" And today had to be the day that Tyler pushed me down a flight of stairs.

"Owww..." I groan. "Tyler, why would you do this?"

"Sorry it was an accident." Tyler lies. "I'm just so excited for Dad's homemade mac and cheese!"

"We got the mixture at Wal Mart." I tell Tyler.

"So!" he yells.I just roll my eyes. At the dinner table, everyone in my family is forced to tell what they did today. My dad talked about his boring business trip to Boston and my mom talked about Pride and Prejudice for the 37th time. (wild guess, though she talks about it a lot) Tyler got sent to the principal's office for breaking the teachers desk. But, then something he said caught my attention.

"I also read Kimmy's diary! She's doing karate and cheer leading and likes this boy named Jack!" Tyler shrieks.

"Oh, you are so dead!" I say.

"Wait, Kim." my dad says. "Tyler did the right thing telling us that you do karate and cheer leading."

I groan. "He invaded my privacy!"

"But you know that you didn't ask for our permission." my mom reassures.

"I know. I'm sorry." I say. I already knew the drill, my mom takes away karate and cheer leading and I'll be miserable.

"Look, Kim, since we are trying to be better parents, we won't take away karate or cheer leading." my mom says.

"Thank you." I whisper.

"But," my dad says. "We have to meet this Jack boy to make sure he's OK."

"I'm fine with that." I say. That's not too much of a punishment.

"Kimmy likes Jack! Kimmy likes Jack!" Tyler taunts. I roll my eyes.

Then I mutter to him, "Listen, Tyler. Say that one more time and you are dead meat. Got it?"

He nods. My mom looks at the calendar. "Look sweetie. You won't be on business trips tomorrow." she says. She pointed at the date April 27. Wait, that's my 13th birthday! But, no one will remember. Oh, well, looks like I won't be celebrating tomorrow at all.

**Remember, 5 reviews. I accept all!**


	2. Kim's Birthday Palooza

Hi** everyone! Fashionandstylegurl here. First of all, Happy New Years! Did any of you see the ball drop, TV or live? I did. Second of all, I'm so sorry. I would've updated sooner, but my computer crashed and I lost all my work. Lastly, thank you for my reviews in just 1 day! This really warmed my heart. Anyways can I have a total of 10 reviews, please? Thanks in advance!**

**mbj2323-Thanks so much!**

**Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA-Yeah, it stinks right? I would be devastated if my parents forgot, too. Kim's birthday is this chapter, though. **

**Anonymous-Yes I do. I'm so sorry but I just want to make sure that writing this story is worth it. Sorry for not mentioning this earlier.**

**iluvluv-Yeah, it's sad. And, yes, Jack has to meet Kim's family. It's going to be horrible with Tyler and her parents.**

**AJlove4ever-I'll try not to. Personally, I'm not a huge fan of mushy either.**

**Kickin Taylor-Thanks so much!**

**gAbrielle Albert-Thank you!**

**And now the disclaimer...**

**Me: Jerry! (pants)**

**Jerry: Yes?**

**Me: Can you please do the disclaimer. Kim wouldn't do it.**

**Jerry: Isn't Kim the blonde that goes to my dojo?**

**Me: Yeah...**

**Jerry: Won't do the disianker.**

**Me: Disclaimer. And why not?**

**Jerry: I don't want to get my butt whipped.**

**Me: Fine, I'll ask Milton.**

**Disclaimer: fashionandstylegurl doesn't own anything from KickinIt, except this plot.**

Kim's POV

I wake up to the horror of the device called the alarm clock. At least there's one good thing about today. It's my birthday! I brush my teeth, comb my hair, and try to choose my outfit. Striped scarf, t-shirt and jeans, or fur vest, white shirt and black pants. Fur vest it is. I go out of my bedroom and see Tyler, who threw a pie at my face.

"Tyler!" I shout

"What? I was just playing a friendly game of 'Hit My Older Sister With A Pie.'" Tyler says. "This is fun!" And I see another pie, this time stuck to my feet.

I growl at him while I run into my bedroom. I grab a towel, while trying not to get any on my carpet. I manage to wipe all of it off my face, though there was still some left on my feet.

"Kim, Tyler, breakfast is ready!" my mom shouts. I run downstairs to see a huge stack of pancakes.

"You made pancakes?" I say, shocked. Pancakes are my favorite breakfast food, and it'll mean so much if my mom made it for me.

"Yeah, for your dad, sweetie." my mom says, which made me feel like a ton of rocks just fell on my shoulders. I grab my backpack, put on my shoes, and went out, even though I felt very uncomfortable in my shoes. They probably wouldn't figure out that I started to walk to school, and even if they did, they wouldn't care. I get a text from my dad.

_Remember to bring Jack over here so he could meet us. I'm pretty sure that your mom is making spaghetti._

Oh, yeah. But, I don't care. I just want to get it over with. If Jack comes, then Tyler has a big opportunity to annoy me. Luckily I get to school before I would pull my hair out. I turn the doorknob (it was unlocked) and get my long awaited breakfast, a granola bar from the low quality vending machine. I open my locker, get my first period things, and reapply my mascara and lip gloss. I'm just hoping my birthday won't be as lousy as it is so far.

Jack's POV

First period's Math. I'm not excited. I mean, I'm good at Math. But, we're learning about variables.

"Everyone, take your seats." Mr. Miller says. I sit next to Kim. Her face looked completely blank.

"Kim, are you OK?" I ask. She nods, so I make the assumption that she's in deep thought.

"Everyone, we have a new student. Say hello to Scot Mijka. Be nice to him." Mr. Miller says. I saw Kim's face turn from blank into purely interested. He can't be that good looking. Not as good looking as me? Maybe more? Kim sends me a note. I stare at her, because we could get into big trouble, especially since we're in the front row.

_Scott is so cute! -Kim_

I nod, and she smiles her florescent smile that can light up a room. I was trying to be happy for her on the outside, but on the inside, I was burning up with anger. I was about to explode until the bell stopped me. I flew out of the room, almost dropping my stuff. No, seriously, I was the first one out. I go into the dressing room and change into our P.E. uniform. It's a yellow t-shirt with a green paw-print and green shorts. (Guess our school colors?) When I got to the gym, I ran, kicked, and threw as hard as I can, just to get rid of my anger.

"Jack, are you alright?" Ms. Haynes asks. I nod, while I kicked a soccer goal. It totally missed the goal, but it drained some anger out of me.

"What's up?" Ms. Haynes asks. She comes up to me.

"The sky." I mutter.

"No seriously, what's wrong?" she asks.

I sigh. "What if a soccer ball kinda likes a basketball but then a tennis ball comes in and she likes the tennis ball more than the soccer ball?"

Ms. Haynes sighs. "Love bites. Especially when you're 46 and you're single."

"Definitely." I nod.

"Now, get out." Ms. Haynes says. "Class is over."

I leave the gym. But, something kept circling my head.

_Does Kim still like me?_

Kim's POV

I'm heading for the dojo. Today, Scott said 'hi'. A 'hi'! Even though it isn't much, it'll be the start of something. I know it. But, what's sad about today is that my friends were ignoring me. My girl friends wouldn't even look at me and my guy friends only waved. Well, except for Jack. He asked if I was OK. But, after I sent that note, he's been acting strange. I wouldn't expect the dojo to be full. But, my insticts were wrong.

"Surprise!" They gave me a surprise party. And it wasn't like the one that Rudy planned for himself. The dojo was decorated in blues and purples. It was like a tropical paradise, except I was in the sweaty, moldy dojo. The music was turned up really loud.

"I can't believe this. Thank you." I yell. I saw my girl friends; Grace, Kelsey, Stacy, and Julie, and my guy friends; Milton, Eddie, Jerry, Rudy, and... Jack.

"It was nothing." Jack yells. I hugged him for the second time, and I felt sparks. Weird. I like Scott.

"What was nothing?" Jerry asks. "Why are we yelling?"

"We should turn off the speakers." Julie yells.

Rudy turns a knob which made the music much quieter. "Did it." he says.

"Do you want to try the cake now?" Grace asks.

"Mmmmmm! Cake..." I hear Eddie mumble. He eats cake like there's no tomorrow.

"Yeah, sure." I say. Kelsey and Grace got the cake.

"Don't worry." Julie says. "It's red velvet."

"OMG! It's beautiful!" I say. It was blue and purple, with those fancy frosting flowers people could make. I grabbed a slice before Eddie and Rudy could eat it all, and same for the girls. I pour myself some Fanta and drink it slowly...

"PRESENT TIME!" the girls say. I do a spit-take with the Fanta (except it wasn't intentional) and started to choke a little bit. Then I started to giggle a little bit.

"Ours first, ours first." Stacy shrieks. The girls gave me 2 boxes. Inside them was a pair of black ballet flats with a black rose and light brown Uggs with a heart on it.

"This is so cute!" I said. We all do a girl hug.

"Here Kim. This is from Eddie, Jerry and me." Milton says.

"Hunger Destroyer 2?" I ask. I may be a girl, but I like violent video games.

"Yeah." Eddie says. "I wish I had it."

"I still think we should've bought French Horn Hero for Kim." Milton says.

"What's a french horn?" Jerry asks. "Is it a bird that can break dance?" All I did was giggle at that comment. Or question.

"Here you go, Kim." Rudy says. It was relatively small, but inside was a picture of the Wasabi Warriors. This thing has sentimental value to it.

"Thanks, Rudy." I say.

"Your welcome." he says.

"Here, Kim. I hope you like it." Jack says, while giving me two boxes. One had a beautiful gold necklace. And the other one had...

"A skateboard?"

"Kim, I'm gonna teach you how to ride. I think you'll have loads of fun." Jack says.

"OK, cool." I say, trying to pass it off as genuinely good. I'm pretty sure everyone saw that it was fake, though. The girls pull me aside.

"So I've heard you've got a thing for the new guy. Is it true?" Grace asks.

"Yeah... why?" I say.

"Finally! We got you to admit that you liked someone!" Stacy says. Then she high fived Kelsey.

"It's just that we've never heard you say that. They think it's such a big accomplishment, but I don't get why." Julie says. She has always been the comforting one.

"It's fine." I say.

"So Kim, ready for your lesson?" he asks.

"Definitely." I gulp. I was so scared, I didn't even tell him about dinner.

Jack's POV

"So you try to balance and you use a foot to push off." I say. It seemed easy to me, but Kim was giving me a confused look. "Are you ready?"

"Sure, I guess." she says. She tries to ride a skateboard, but after 5 seconds, she totally wiped out. BAM!

"Are you OK?" I ask. But, she was happy.

"Yeah, definitely." she says. But, this time, it wasn't a lie. "Can I try again?"

"Yeah, sure." I say. "But, I'm holding you for safety."

"Cool." she says. I grab her hand as she pushes off. Then after a few seconds, I let go. She was a little wobbly at first but then she got it. Oh no. She's heading for a hill! I rush on my skateboard to grab her. Luckily, I caught her right before she went down the hill.

"Thanks, Jack." she says.

"Don't worry about it." I say. Then we had a little tiny moment before we both snapped out of it.

"Hey, so my parents are making you go to a dinner at my house." Kim says.

"I'm cool with that." I say, trying to pass off that I don't care.

"But..." Kim says.

"We can go there right now." I interrupt.

"But..." Kim says.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine. I'll race you to your house." I convinced her, hopefully. She never denies a race.

"Oh, it's on!" she says. We both rush to Kim's house as fast as we could. (I have to brag, I won)

When I got to Kim's house, I was starting to feel a little scared. Kim knocks on the door and Kim's mom answers it.

"Hi, Jack." she says. "Come on in. We have some things we need to talk about." After that sentence, I wished that I had listened to Kim.

Kim's POV

When we got into my house, Tyler hit me with a bat.

"Tyler!" I yell. I guess that's my signature yell to him.

"What? I thought you were a baseball just waiting to be hit. Home run!" Tyler says. I start to growl at him. Something must've happened at birth for him. I sit down next to Jack. Tyler sits across from me, (oh no!) my mom next to Jack and my dad, and my dad next to Tyler and my mom. It was pretty awkward at first. But, then my dad finally broke the silence. Thank goodness.

"Why's your hair so messy?" he says. I don't see how that's a bad thing. I think it's kinda cute...

"Actually, I comb and wash it almost everyday. I just style it like this." Jack says.

"I can't do this anymore." my dad says. He storms out of the dining room before any one of us could protest. Tyler saw this as a perfect oppertunity to use this machine to punch me in the stomach.

"Owwwww!" I groan.

"Oops, it slipped." Tyler says. I felt like I wanted to punch him, super bad. But, I held the feeling until it stopped.

"So, Jack, do you like sports." Tyler asks.

"Yeah, definitely. I love sports." Jack says.

"Name three words that you think you are." my mom says.

"Um, athletic, kind, and charming." Jack hesitates. I know that he was scared if he said the wrong thing.

"Oh, look, I'm done. Thank you so much for having me here." Jack says. He grabs his things and leaves. The second he does, my dad starts complaining.

"He's horrible. I can't stand him. And did you see his hair?" my dad complains.

"Now, wait." my mom says. "Kim, he seems very nice."

"He's a lunatic!" my dad shrieks.

I sigh. "Do you know that today's a special day?"

"Oh, yeah!" my dad says. I felt relieved. If my parents remebered my birthday, it would truly make my day.

"Today's the day I got a Nobel Prize!" my dad says. "At least there's something good about today..."

"Now honey..." my mom says, trying to appease my dad. I felt bored so I went up to my room. I get my diary and write another one of my lame entries.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today's my birthday! Even though my family totally forgot, my friends gave me a surprise party. I got amazing presents. There's a new guy at my school. He's super cute. Anyways, remember the potions. They're not so much fun anymore. Mrs. Skidmore wants us to make all the potions we learned about by the end of the week. And today's Wednesday! I'm not so stoked about it anymore. I'm just happy Donna's not in my class, or else she'll totally manipulate them._

_Happy birthday to me._

_-Kim_

When I stop writing in my diary, something started to glow. My necklace! I grab it, and when I do, it starts to talk.

_Hello Kim. Since you didn't use your 13 wishes today, you'll be able to use them tomorrow._

I became so excited. But then, one question kept circling my head so much, I couldn't sleep.

_What will I wish for?_

**Thanks for reading the second chapter of Denying Love. So sorry if I didn't describe what to do right for skateboarding. I'm not a skateboarder. So a total of 10 reviews please. I accept all!**


	3. The Necklace Knows All

Hey** everyone. It's fashionandstylegurl. Thanks for the reviews. You guys seriously made my day. It really stinks that I have to go to school. That means I can't update as much. :( But, don't worry. I'll try my best at updating. 15 reviews? Please?**

**kickinitjandkforever-OMG! Thank you!**

**Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA-Thank you!**

**sportygirl11-Thanks so much!**

**Tori-I guess it is like 16 Wishes. Except nothing goes wrong with the wishes, but the outcome later.**

**And now the disclaimer...**

**Me: Hey Eddie, have you seen Milton**

**Eddie: Nope.**

**Me: Oh, well, OK...**

**Eddie: What's wrong?**

**Me: I can't get anyone to say one sentence!**

**Eddie: OK. See, that's one sentence.**

**Me: No, I want someone to do the disclaimer.**

**Eddie: Oh...well...BYE!**

**Me: Wait! Oh, just never mind.**

**Disclaimer: fashionandstylegurl doesn't own anything except this story's plot.**

Kim's POV

As I flip-flopped around the bed, I thought 'What will I wish for'. I guess the answer has never popped in my head. I couldn't take it anymore, so I went out of bed and wrote in my diary.

_My 13 wishes for my birthday_

Why does this have to be so hard? I think, what about school?

_1. I wish I would have no homework assignments for a whole day._

_2. I wish all my potions were completely done._

_3. I wish all my teachers wouldn't be creepy._

Then I think about my family.

_4. I wish Tyler wouldn't annoy me anymore._

_5. I wish my family would actually pay attention to me, like remember when my birthday is._

_6. I wish my grandma could be alive again_

Then, I thought about the things I need.

_7. I wish I was allowed to have a virtual world account._

_8. I wish I had enough money to buy whatever I want._

_9: I wish I was allowed to have my friend's numbers in my phone._

Then, I thought about my friends. I didn't really think I had anything to change with them.

But, then I became deadlocked. I had no idea what to write. I decided that I would save the rest of my wishes for later. I handed the piece of paper to my necklace and said, "I wish for these wishes to come true."

_OK, you have 3 more wishes to go._

"Wait, I thought I only wrote 9 wishes on that piece of paper." I say.

_That's true, but you wasted your tenth wish by saying 'I wish for these wishes to come true.'_

"Touche." I say. I hopped back into my bed, but realized it was already 6:30. I changed into a striped jacket, pink tank top, and jeans with a green pearl necklace. I brush my teeth, comb my hair, and etc. from that, and I went downstairs.

"Hi, Kim." Tyler says. He didn't throw or kick or hit anything on me, which means Wish #4 worked.

"We aren incredibly sorry that we had to forget your birthday." my mom says. Wish #5, check.

"Oh, yeah, and you can have a virtual world account and you can have your friend's numbers on your phone." my dad says. Wish #7 and 9, check.

"How's grandma doing?" Tyler asks.

"Oh, she's doing perfectly fine." my mom says. I can cross Wish #6 off my list.

"I'll be leaving. Thanks for the bacon." I say.

"Sure thing honey. And happy late birthday, from all of us." my dad says. I nod, and run upstairs to grab my necklace. Then I saw the checklist I'm supposed to complete for my potions. It looked like this.

Love Potion [x]

Friendship Potion [x]

Hate Potion [x]

Plant Potion [x]

Scenery Potion [x]

I absolutely loved it. And I can cross out Wish #1 off my list. I grabbed the checklist and my necklace and stuffed it in my backpack. Then, I ran out of my house and tryed my best to actually remember where the school was.

Jack's POV

I got way too jealous. I mean, I was usually never jealous. Some people would say that they're jealous, but I wouldn't understand their feeling. Well, now I do. I head over to school, looking as glum as ever. Kim was there, and she realized, so she comes over to me.

"Hey, Jack." she says.

"Hey." I say.

"What's the matter?" she asks.

"It's nothing." I say. Luckily, I'm a way better liar than her.

"OK, cool. See you later." she says. I sigh. What can break Scott and Kim apart? I have an idea. So, there are two love genius' in my school. One is for the girls and her name is Stella. The other is for the boys and his name is Connor. I dial his number. He picks up.

"Hello Jack. I guess you need advice from the boy love genius." Connor says.

"Yes, I do. Kim is crushing on Scott and I need to get her to fall for me." I say.

"Sure thing. At first period, let's talk." he says.

"I'm cool with that." I say. The bell rung, so I hung up and grabbed my Math supplies. When I get into the room, I sit in the way back next to Connor. Kim was giggling next to Scott, so I don't really think she cared that much that I didn't sit with her.

"So, I was thinking about it, and I have two options." Connor says once Mr. Miller starts blabbing about pi.

"I'm listening." I say.

"One; you confess your feelings to her." Connor says.

"There is no possible way I'm doing that." I say.

"Two, you make her jealous by flirting and asking out another girl." Connor says.

"That may as well work." I say. "But who will be my girl?"

"One that has a major crush on you and is on the cheer team." Connor suggests.

"Why the cheer team?" I ask.

"So then Kim will be more jealous." Connor explains.

"Then, I have a target. Donna Tobin." I say.

"Oh, her. Yep, Kim will be jealous alright." Connor says.

Kim's POV

So, Wish #1 and 3 came true. My teachers were more normal than usual and I have absolutely no homework. Woo hoo! My chemistry teacher, Mrs. Skidmore saw the checklist and she freaked out. She was so happy that I get an A for the semester. Yeah! I really don't have any other wishes I want to become true. Well maybe except for one. I grab my necklace and say, "I wish Scott will like me back and ask me out."

_Your wish is my command. You have 2 wishes left._

"I don't need the rest of my wishes." I tell my necklace.

_Finally, someone who doesn't use all of their wishes and doesn't wish for more wishes. Next year, I'll give you more wishes than you need._

"You don't need to do that." I say. The necklace stops glowing, which means I've used all of my wishes, technically. Scott comes up to me.

"Hey Kim. I heard that your birthday was yesterday." he says.

"It's true." I say.

"I wanted to give you a stuffed elephant. I heard you love elephants." he says. That's one of the only animals I don't have in my collection.

"Thanks." I say while hugging the stuffed elephant.

"I wanted to ask you something." he says. "Will you go on a date with me? I was hoping dinner."

"Definitely." I say. "Pick me up at 6." He winks, and I felt like I was in heaven. I went to cheer practice, but I kept messing up. Probably because I was so excited.

"What's wrong with you?" Stacy asks. "You're the captain of the cheer squad. You're not supposed to make lots of mistakes."

"Wait, she's making mistakes, but she smiling." Julie says.

"That means..." Kelsey says.

"Scott asked you out!" all of them says. I cover my ears, because this may be too much happiness.

"I'm so excited!" I yell. Donna and Heather glare at me. They absolutely hate me.

"We're getting you an outfit. NOW!" Grace says, as the girls drag me out of cheep practice.

"You know, I can walk to the mall myself." I say. The girls didn't care too much. Once we get to the mall, they take me to Nordstrom's. Julie takes me to the dressing room as the rest of the girls pick out outfits for me.

"Don't worry Kim. At least I'm not picking your clothes." Julie says. I giggle. She thinks she has horrible fashion sense, though I think it's pretty good.

"Here Kim. We only found two outfits." Kelsey says. One is like the dress I wore for Ricky Weaver. It was a strapless, light blue dress that was up to my knee. It had a small bow on the waistline and a heart brooch that went perfectly with my skin tone. The other one was a gray shirt with fluffles on them. It was decorated with purple and blue flowers. It also came with jeans that were already ripped.

"I'll take the shirt and jeans." I say. I went to the cash register and payed for them. It cost $37.50. But when I took out my $40, it was replaced with $100. Now I know that all my wishes came true. I guess the necklace is magical. "I'll also get the dress. And matching high hells for the dress. I'll also get a silver peace sign necklace and a gold heart necklace, both with their matching earrings." I say. The sale clerk went to get all of that.

"Wow, Kim. Are you sure you want to buy all of that?" Grace asks.

"Don't worry." I say. The sale clerk came back. "Can I also have two purses to match those outfits? Thanks." When the sale clerk came back and checked how much that cost, it was $1287. But, it was worth it. I grab all my shopping bags and say, "Let's grab some fro-yo. My treat."

"Are you sure?" Julie asks. I nod, and they all gave in. I got vanilla, Stacy and Kelsey got chocolate, Julie got strawberry, and Grace got mint. We all sat down, but unluckily, Jack and Donna sit at the table right next to us. Oh, great.

Jack's POV

I found Donna at the mall. Luckily, I had enough time to drag her to the fro-yo place and sit by Kim and her friends.

"So, Donna, you look amazing today." I say. It wasn't totally a lie. I love her long brunette hair.

"Thanks." Donna says, while flipping her hair. I wink and then glimpse at Kim and her friends. They seemed occupied with their chatting and their fro-yo. Time to take it up a notch.

"You know, I really think that you're one of the most hot and beautiful girls in the whole entire school." I say. Donna smiles and starts to hold my hand. I slightly blush, but it was fake. I'm positive that Kim and her friends has started to stare at Donna and I.

"You know, I would love to take you out to a movie. Are you up for it?" I ask. I know it's going to sting me, but I'm only doing it for Kim.

"Yeah, it sounds like fun. Pick me up at 7?" Donna says.

"Of course." I say. We both smile. I think that scene was cheesy, but... I don't know.

"See ya." Donna says. She grabs her purse and leaves. I sigh. What did I get myself into?

"Yeah, what did you get yourself into?" Kim asks. I guess I might've accidentally said that out loud.

"I got myself into a date. With Donna." I say.

"I've also got myself into a date. With Scott." Kim taunts. Oh, great, they're already at that stage.

"Cool. Good luck." I say. I really shouldn't have said that.

"Really? Why?" Kim says. I must've said that out loud too.

"No reason." I say. "Now, bye." I hustle to get out of the mall.

**Thanks for reading this. I'll do the dates in the next chapter. Anyways, I have a question for you. If you get it right first, you have to tell me 5 colors. This may seem little, but it'll be important and you'll get full credit. So the question is... In the show, does Kim have any siblings? And if she does, what's her sibling, little brother, big brother, little sister or big sister? I guess that's two questions. Well, anyways, 15 reviews for next update. And remember to answer the questions!**


	4. The Dating Mishap

**Hey hey! It's fashionandstylegurl****. So, I seriously appreciate the quick reviews. You guys are awesome! Anyways, 25 reviews total this time. Oh yeah, and about the question, someone got it correct. The winner is Anonymous. Please tell me 5 colors! Oh yeah, and some credit for this chapter goes to Lany. Lany gave me an idea that totally works with what I was thinking, so.**

**iluvLEOHOWARD-I checked the episode, and she doesn't have an older sister. (hint hint) But I love your story Kickin It Around The World.**

**jackz lover-I'm sorry, but you know there's no good story without drama. And thank you.**

**Lany-Thanks for the idea. I'm going to use it in this chapter, kinda. Don't worryabout the question, though the answer is in one episode somewhere. And you're kinda right. Lastly, thanks.**

**snoopydoglover12-Thanks. And you don't have to answer the question. I just hope that someone could get it right.**

**Anonymous-Thanks for doing the question, winner! Don't forget to tell me the five colors!**

**sportygirl11-Thanks! And you were so close to being the winner! Good try, though.**

**And now the disclaimer...**

**Me: Hey Milton.**

**Milton: *playing the French horn***

**Me: Milton!**

**Milton: *still playing the French horn***

**Me: MILTON!**

**Milton: Hey. Oh, thanks for reminding me. I have to work on my Science experiment! Bye!**

**Me: *sighs***

**Disclaimer: fashionansdstylegurl doesn't own anything except for this story's plot.**

Jack's POV

I walk over to Donna's house. Am I ecstatic, no. Am I doing this for Kim, yes. So this better work, or else. As I was walking, only one thing came to mind. Kim. She's always in my mind. I can't tell her that, though. When my hand was going to touch the doorbell, the door flung open. I saw Donna. She was in a green dress with pearls and was wearing a pearl necklace. Her hair was pulled to the side and was waved to perfection.

"Wow Donna. You look amazing." I say. I guess you could say that I was out of breath.

"You don't look half bad yourself." Donna says while playfully punching my arm.

"So do you mind if we walk to the cinema?" I ask.

"We can call up a taxi." Donna suggests. She really doesn't want to walk, does she?

"I'm fine with that." I say. She dials a number and after 15 minutes, I saw a yellow car just waiting to have someone in it. We both get in (but ladies first) and I say, "Can we go to the closest movie theater?" The taxi driver just nods, and before you know it, we're already there.

"What movie do you want to watch?" I ask Donna. We were both scanning through the movie titles.

"Do you like chick flicks?" Donna asks.

"I don't mind watching them." I tell Donna. But in real life, I hate chick flicks. I just hope that no one that knows me sees me in the movie theater watching the horror.

"OK, cool. That means we're watching Poppy Perishes!" Donna says. Oh joy.

"I'll buy the tickets and the food." I say.

"Awwwww! You're such a gentleman!" Donna shrieks. "BTW, I love Twizzlers, Diet Coke, and non buttery popcorn." I just nod.

"Two tickets for Poppy Perishes." I say into that little microphone that the cinema worker hear you.

"Wow, that's some guts to be watching that chick flick." the worker says.

"I know right." I say as the worker passes me the tickets.

"Good luck." he says. Then I hear a muttered 'You'll need it.'

I decided to buy a huge bucket of popcorn, some chocolate, some Twizzlers,and two bottles of slushies. I head for room #18 and sit down next to Donna. Luckily the movie has already started.

"Thanks." she whispers while grabbing some of the food out of my hands. I felt relieved. As the movie progressed, I started to fall asleep. And Donna had to use that to her advantage. She kissed me. Full on the lips. Gross! Though, it felt slightly good. After eight seconds, it ended. I was in complete shock. I wanted my first kiss to be with Kim, not with Donna or anyone like her. Just Kim.

"So, how was it?" Donna asks.

"It was sweet." I lied.

"Great." Donna smiles. "You do realize that we kissed at the same time the movie did, right?"

"What?" I scream. Some people around us started to shush me.

"Yeah." she says. "Are you OK with that?"

"Yep, I'm fine." I say. "Please excuse me. I need to go to the bathroom." She nods, and once I go inside the bathroom, I immediately try to wash my mouth, inside and out. Some men were giving me odd faces, though I didn't mind them. I was too busy trying to get the Donna out of my mouth. When I finally got Donna out of my mouth, I went back into the cinema. But the movie was done, so she was waiting for me outside.

"Awww! You tried to clean yourself up for me? Maybe you'll get one of my smooches." Donna says.

"I'd rather pass." I mutter under my breath. "So do you want to go to the Italian restaurant neXt door?"

"I'd love to." she says. We walk over there, and after 5 minutes, I saw someone that I wish wasn't there.

_Kim and Scott._

Kim's POV

Once Scott went over to pick me up, he wanted to try this restaurant. My family didn't mind. Oh how I love my family now. When I went inside, it was beautiful. The carpetmatched the beautiful flowers and the tables were as neat as me. I decided to wear my dress that I bought today. Scott loved it. I was so happy. When the waitress showed us to our table, I saw Jack and Donna. This will be an interesting night.

"Hey Kim. Hey Scott." Jack says. He said 'Hey Scott' coldly.

"Hey!" I say. I was pretending to be ecstatic, but no.

"Looks like our tables are next to each other." Scott says.

"Yeah..." all of us say in unison. After that, we all sat in our seats.

"Hello, I'm Trixie and I'll be your waitress." Trixie says. "What will you 4 like to drink?"

"Just water." all 4 of us said at the same time.

"OK, then." Trixie says while giving all of us weird faces. She left silently.

"You look great today." Donna flirts.

"You two, beautiful." Jack flirts back. Oh now it's on.

"I can do 29 pull ups." Scott says. Perfect timing.

"Really? Can I feel your biceps?" I ask. I saw Jack's face turn from normal to furious.

"Sure." Scott says. I felt them and they were like baseballs.

"OK, here are your waters." Trixie says. "Now what would you like to eat?"

"I'll take the veggie pasta." Donna says.

"I would like the fettuccine Alfredo." I say. **(AN: I absolutely love fettuccine Alfredo!) **

"I'll take the margaretta pizza." Jack says. (**AN: Love that too!)**

"Same as Jack." Scott says.

"OK, then." Trixie says as she grabs our menus. She leaves and as soon as she does, it became a flirting competition.

"Is it hot in here or is it just you?" Scott says to me.

"I need a map to find the way to your heart." Jack says.

It was like that for 20 minutes. It was painful. Everyone was staring at us. It seems like we put on a show. Once the food came, we didn't touch our foodoor even touch the silverware. I guess everyone wanted the other couple to leave so then the couple could be alone. Jack was the first one to eat the pizza. Then, Scott and I started to eat at the same time. Weird. Donna was so persistent, she wouldn't touch a thing until 10 minutes has passed. We all finished at the same time, but Trixie only gave us one check. I guess that she thought that we were double dating or going as friends or something. Jack and Scott put down their credit card at the same time. Seems like everything's happening at the same time. Really weird...

"I want to pay!" Scott yells.

"No, I want to pay!" Jack yells.

It went on like that for four minutes, until Donna says, "Shush! I'm paying." The boys shut up after that. I really have to thank Donna for that.

We all decided that we each would go home separately. Well, kinda. Scott will be going with Donna and Jack will be going with me. Oh, yeah. This will be a long walk.

Jack's POV

I'm positive that I made Kim at least a little jealous. When we were walking home, it was silent. An awkward silence, not one where you're too shy to speak. Finally, Kim decided to break the ice.

"So, how was the movies?" she asks.

"We watched a chick flick." I tell Kim.

"Typical Donna." Kim mutters loud enough so then I could hear. We both start to laugh. I think I shouldn't tell Kim about the kiss. Well, not yet, anyways. We both walk to her house. I was freaking out inside.

"What's wrong?" Kim asks.

"Donna kissed me!" I yell. Oops.

"What?" Kim screams. She then starts to hyperventilate.

"Don't worry." I say, trying to be calm. Of course, that didn't work. We were already at her house, so I waved goodbye. She however didn't. I can understand that, but at the same time I can't.

Kim's POV

I sneak into my bedroom and start writing in my diary. Here goes another lame entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was one of the craziest days of my life! I got all my wishes to come trueake my account. I got my friends __numbers, a virtual world account, no homework, cute outfits, and a date with Scott. And Jack was also there. He asked Donna out, which is super weird. He told e that he wasn't a big fan of her. But, I can't control him. I bet you something weird's going on, and it's not because of the wishes, I think. I'm going to get to the bottom of this. And I have to make my virtual world account._

_-Kim_

I went on my laptop and made a Facebook account. It was super easy since I alreadyknew what to type. After I had all my account figured out, I decided to friend a few people. I saw all my guy and girl friends. I even saw Scott! I friended then super quick and then I got ready to fallasleep. Though, I wish my wishes will stay.

**Sorry for the short chapter! Please give me 25 reviews! I accept all reviews, so give them please.**


	5. Hard or Soft

**Hey everyone! It's fashionandstylegurl! First of all, happy Martin Luther King Jr. Day! If any of you don't know who he is, he was a civil rights mover who made the famous 'I Have A Dream' speech. Second of all, I'm so sorry for not updating earlier. My dad makes me study and he's watching me, so I had barely anytime to write this chapter. I'm so happy I'm done! Anyways, 30 reviews total, please.**

**writeandlive-Thanks!**

**uniquemusician-OMG! Thanks!**

**Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA-Thanks!**

**Fyrephoenix16-Maybe she should've, maybe she shouldn't have. You'll have to figure out. And thanks.**

**Anonymous-Yes you got the question right. And I need the colors, pronto! Like seriously, the last chapter (which is the second or third chapter from this one) relies on it. :*(**

**Fanficlover98-Cool story. I actually don't mind you rambling at all. And thanks. I do too.**

**And now the disclaimer...**

**Me: Hey Rudy. Hey Lonnie.**

**Rudy: Not now fashionandstylegurl. We're trying to do our Thanksgiving feast.**

**Lonnie: I hope you like lizard scale stuffing.**

**Me: I'd rather pass. But wasn't Thanksgiving 3 months ago?**

**Rudy: Shhhh! I need the lizard to poop out rice.**

**Me: OK...**

**Rudy: It's super important. It has the Bobby Wasabi's most important rules engraved on it.**

**Me: *tries some potatoes* Mmmmm! These potatoes are delicious!**

**Lonnie: Those aren't potatoes. They're processed goat vomit.**

**Me: *tries to get the goat vomit out of my stomach* I was never here.**

**Lonnie: I'm fine with that.**

**Rudy: Bye!**

**Me: *sighs* **

**Disclaimer: fashionandstylegurl doesn't own anything except for this story's plot.**

Kim's POV

Oh how awesome yesterday was. I enjoyed getting a Facebook account, not having Tyler annoy me, having no homework, and having an awesome date with Scott. EEEEEE! Now, it's time for that all to be over. I looked in my closet and saw the two outfits I bought yesterday. Weird, I thought. I also saw my checklist completely checked in. Even weirder. And when I logged into Facebook, my account was still there. Now, this is getting strange. I grab my necklace.

_Do you like my presents? You can keep everything that you have, but everything related to people's relationships and reactions will go._

"So you're saying I can have all material things?" I ask the necklace.

_Yep, pretty much._

"Awesome!" I say as I get myself ready for school. I wore a striped t-shirt and moss green cargo pants. Then, I pulled my hair up to a high ponytail and waved the strands. As I run downstairs, I slip on something.

"I forgot to tell you that I was cleaning up the stairs with soap. Sorry." Tyler taunts. He's definitely back to normal.

"You're putting soap on carpet?" I ask.

"Yeah, pretty much." Tyler nods. I sigh as I get up. At least my outfit isn't ruined. I look at the clock. It's 8:45! I have only 15 minutes to get to school, and it's a 25 minute walk. I bet you Tyler broke my alarm clock. If I run to school, I can probably make it. I grab a handful of bacon and run as fast as I can. Luckily, since I have good stamina, I made it to school with 3 minutes to spare. I open my locker and stuff my backpack in it. Then, I munch on my bacon. I finished that task with 2 minutes to spare.

"Hey Kim." Kelsey says while coming up to me. I wave. Grace and Stacy drag me to a wall.

"Look, Winter Festival's coming up soon!" Stacy says. Winter Festival is a dance in winter. We also have a Fall and Spring Festival, but for summer, we just have a reunion party.

"Oh, cool." I say. Grace is writing something on the sign.

"Guess what?" she says.

"What?" Julie sarcastically says.

"I just signed us up for the Winter Festival commitee!" Grace shrieks.

"What?" Julie and I yell.

"Yes!" Stacy and Kelsey shriek. Grace, Kelsey and Stacy start jumping around like little kids. I roll my eyes and the bell rings to prevent anymore torture. Time for Study Hall.

Jack's POV

Time for Study hall. I'm so happy that we don't have Math because I do not want to hear another lecture ever again. I sit down across from Kim and Scott. Ugh, how cute they look together. Donna sits next to me.

"Hi Jack." she says flirtatiously. I try to ignore her and start to read my copy of Twilight. We're supposed to read every single genre of books. So we read one every week. We have to say what the book's about in front of the whole class and after we do that, we check that genre off our list. This is worth half of our grade, so it's super important. I hear Kim and Scott talking. Time to perk my ears up.

"Hey Scott." Kim says.

"Hey Kim." Scott says.

"Um, there's this Winter Festival thing this weekend." Kim says. Oh, she better not be asking him out.

"Yeah, I heard about it." Scott says.

"Do you want to go with me?" Kim says shyly.

"Yeah. And do you want to go to the movies today?" Scott says.

"Definitely." Kim says. She smiles and Donna comes closer to me. Time to get Kim jealous.

"So, Donna, there's the Winter Festival coming and I was wondering..." I say. I wasn't sure if I should do this, but it's for Kim, technically.

"Yes, yes, YES!" Donna yells. She then tries to hug me, but I push her away. She didn't mind it. Then I try to get back to reading Twilight, but Jerry, Eddie and Milton comes up to me.

"What was up with that?" Eddie says. "You know we all promised that we would never ask Donna out, ever!"

"I know, and I'm sorry. I'm only doing this for Kim." I say.

"Oh, that makes sense." Milton says.

"Wait, I'm confused." Jerry says. "What does this have to do with Kim?"

"Never mind." I tell Jerry.

"No talking in Study Hall!" Mrs. Sigryst says. She must be having a bad day with Derek, her on-off boyfriend. The boys leave, and I get back to reading Twilight. Looks like this week has gotten more dramatic.

Kim's POV

After school is the Winter Festival Committee meeting. I try to leave as fast as I can, but Grace caught me at the wrist.

"Oh no you don't!" she says. I felt like flipping her, but the tendency went away when I thought about getting into trouble and seeing Grace in the hospital. I let her drag me to the conference room. When we got there, I saw Kelsey dragging Julie by the wrist and Stacy smiling like she just saw Katy Perry. **(AN: Katy Perry's my third favorite singer. First is Selena Gomez, second is Taylor Swift. Which is your favorite singer? Submit it!) **We went in. I was shocked to see two boys, Geeky Gary and Nerdy Ned. Great. I bet you that Grace, Kelsey and Stacy were shocked to see them.

"We're leaving. Come on." Stacy says. Though, it was Julie's and my turn to torture them. We grabbed them by the wrist.

"I can flip you." I whisper to them. They roll their eyes and sit down.

"Hello girls." Geeky says.

"I hope you all enjoy our company." Nerdy says.

"Whatever." Kelsey says.

"So first things first, a theme." Geeky says while scooting closer to Grace. She pushes him, though.

"Uh uh." she says while shaking her finger. "Well, I think we should have a beach theme."

"There is no way we're doing that." Julie and I say.

"Why not? We get to see boys in swimsuits and they see us in bikinis." Stacy says.

"Yeah, but we don't get to dress up in fancy dresses and tuxedos, and it's the middle of winter!" I scream. Julie nods.

"OK, then what are you thinking, Kim?" Geeky asks. I know he thinks that beach theme is a good idea.

"Well, I'm thinking about a starry night." I say. "We would decorate the gym like the night sky, with a disco ball and draping stars everywhere. Even the punch can be blue with star sprinkles."

"Now that's a good idea." Julie says.

"I agree." Kelsey and Grace says.

"Same." Geeky and Nerdy says.

"So it's official, we're doing the starry night theme." Nerdy says.

"Dang it!" Stacy says. Julie pats her on the back.

"Maybe next time." she says. Then, Kelsey sketches something. She's the creative one.

"This will be the design." she says.

"Wow, that's a great design." Nerdy says as he leans closer to Kelsey.

"Never going to happen." she says. As we keep talking about Prom, I started to get a little bored. At least I have another date with Scott tonight.

Jack's POV

I hide in the bushes of Kim's front yard. I need to know what's going on between them. I NEED TO! I finally see Scott coming over. He walks on Kim's front porch and rings the doorbell. It was pretty loud, because I could hear it. Kim didn't come out until 3 minutes passed. She wore a long sleeve pink shirt that went down halfway to her knees. She wore a small yellow jacket on top of it and black pants. I have to say, she looks stunning.

"Sorry I'm late." she says. "Tyler slowed me down. He turned my hairspray into spray paint."

Scott chuckles. "Well, at least you're here now. I was thinking we could hit the movies and then go to the burger place at the mall. How does that sound?"

"That sounds awesome." Kim says. Scott takes Kim's hand. He whistles to call a taxi. It came super quick.

They hop in and I hear Scott say, "To the mall, please." I immediately whistle after they left. The taxi came super fast. I'm pretty sure they have a whistling device somewhere.

"I need to go to the mall, please." I tell the taxi driver as soon as I get into the car.

"I'm on it." he says. He drove me there, but he was so slow. He said it was because of the traffic, but I don't believe him because the gas pedal was barely pressed on. When I get there, I saw Kim and Scott going in the movie theater. I follow them.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Scott asks.

"The new horror movie." Kim says. I know she loves horror movies. Just another thing we have in common.

"OK..." Scott says. I could tell that he was terrified. His loss. He bought the tickets and headed for the room. I needed to follow them some more, so I quickly bought the tickets and headed over there. I was pretty lucky. I went into the room when the movie just started. there was barely anyone there. There were only 19 people there, including us. By the middle of the movie, Scott was scared to death. Kim saw that, so she rested her head on his shoulder to calm him. He was smiling after that, and they kissed. It wasn't short or long, it was just a long 7 seconds to me. That should be my kiss! I start to freak out, not because of the movie, but because of Sim or Kott. (mash up between Kim and Scott's names) The movie ended, so they went to grab a smoothie and a burger.

"What would you like, sweetie?" Scott says. Kim starts to blush.

"A cheeseburger and fries with a strawberry and banana smoothie." Kim says. We both love those things. We even made Burger Balooza, which is when we would go to a burger place and get those stuff. We would do it every 2nd Tuesday, which sadly was last week.

"How about two cheeseburgers, one side of fries, and one strawberry and banana smoothie?" Scott asks.

"Sounds great!" Kim says. She is blushing like a hot tomato now. He bought the stuff and I quickly bought the same thing, except only one cheeseburger. I sit down across from Kim and Scott, who is sitting in a booth. They eat the fries first, then the cheeseburgers, then the smoothie.

"I'm so glad we went on this date." Kim says.

"Me too." Scott says. They were gazing into each other's eyes. They start to share the smoothie. I guess I was so jealous that I accidentally squirted ketchup on myself. that gave me away.

"JACK?" Kim yells. I could tell she was mad. I start to run away. She follows me.

"Jack, why would you do that?" Kim yells. "You know I like him!"

"I do..." I mumble.

"So what is up with that? Answer me!" Kim screams.

"I don't know, I guess I was a teensy bit jealous. Sorry?" I say super fast so then she can't decipher what I'm saying.

"You're jumbling your words." Kim says, but this time more calmly.

"I guess I was a teensy weensy bit jealous. I'm so sorry." I say, but this time slower. Kim, instead of blowing up, hugs me.

"OK, if that's the truth." Kim says. "I'll see you later." She leaves but then comes back. "You have a little ketchup everywhere on your body." Kim says. This time she really does leave. I sigh and head back home. Did I just admit my feeling to her? Oh, great.

**So everyone, this is my chapter. I really tried to make it longer. So, 30 reviews, answer the questions, and Happy Martin Luther King Jr. Day!**


	6. Coloring the Heart

**Hey everyone. It's fashionandstylegurl! I'm so sorry for not updating earlier. I haven't updated in so long! But I've been at a ski resort, I was forced to go to a Chinese New Year concert and I had to go to this ballroom dance lesson thing called FNA. (it was awkward and fun) That reminds me, happy Chinese New Year to everyone that's Chinese! (which includes me!) Well this time I want 40 reviews. You guys are awesome! Off to reviews!**

**yarrocutie-Thanks! You are awesome!**

**iluvluv-****Well I've already thought of that idea and I'm using it. I'm giving some credit to you too.**

**Fyrephoenix16-Lol.**

**ANONYMOUS-ARE YOU AND Anomynous THE SAME PERSON? I DON'T THINK SO BUT JUST CHECKING TO MAKE SURE. AND WHY IS YOUR REVIEW IN CAPS LOCK?**

**The39CluesFan-Thanks. And IKR. (stands for I know right)**

**PercyANDAnnabethBest friends-Lol! And thanks.**

**emeralgreenlove-Maybe she did, maybe she didn't. And are you a fan of gems? Just asking, because I love them.**

**Akaynin-Thanks for your list! And thanks.**

**Anonymous-Thanks for the colors. I totally understand. And are you and ANOMYNOUS the same person. Just asking to make sure, but I think you guys aren't the same person.**

**And now the disclaimer...**

**Joan: That's me at my high school prom.**

**Me: *shutters at how horrible she looks in the ball gown***

**Joan: And that's me and my hot ex boyfriend at the beach.**

**Me: *shutters at how horrible she looks in a bikini***

**Joan: And that's me with...**

**Me: Seriously, stop showing me your high school scrapbook! I just came in to ask if you could do the disclaimer!**

**Joan: OK. *sniffling* Looks like no one cares about my feelings...**

**Me: Fine, keep going, if you say the disclaimer...**

**Joan: But...**

**Me: NOW!**

**Joan: Fine. Fashionandstylegurl doesn't own anything except this story's plot and her OC's. Happy?**

**Me: *nods***

**Joan: Here's me when I got my first police officer badge. And here's me when I went to the desert. I was sweating so bad!**

**Me: *starts to barf in my mouth***

Kim's POV

_Did Jack just confess his feelings to me?_

I was thinking that all night, through my date, and now I can't sleep. I've been writing in my diary for about 2 hours now.

_Dear Diary,_

_I went to a date with Scott today. Jack sabotaged it and now I don't know what to do. I think I like both boys but am I supposed to choose one? I'll just try to go to sleep and forget about it tomorrow._

_-Kim_

Dear Diary,

That last post felt a little too short, so I'll try to write more. We finally had Study Hall today. I'm going to the Winter Festival with Scott now. Speaking of which, Grace forced us to go to the Winter Festival committee. We have to work with Geeky and Nerdy. Well, at least I thought of the idea that we're going to use for the theme. As I told you, I went to a date with Scott today. We went to a movie and for some burgers. And I finally had my first kiss! Not with Jack, but with Scott. You know what's weird? In every dream I have with kissing, I'm always kissing Jack. Oh, well back to the subject. Let's just say this, he's not a great kisser. My dreams with Jack were better. At the burger place, we figured out that Jack was spying on us. He even admitted his feelings for me! Oops, meant period. Now, I'm totally confused.

-Kim

Dear Diary,

Still am!

-Kim

Dear Diary,

This is getting annoying, I can't go to sleep!

-Kim

Dear Diary,

I'm still writing, so this is bad.

-Kim

It went like that for a while. Seriously, I wasted around 20 pages. Maybe even more. Anyways, before I knew it, I was finally asleep.

When I got up, it was already 7. I quickly put on a purple tank top with matching gloves and some pre-ripped jeans. Then, I apply a little bit of mascara and leave my bedroom. Tyler was offering a snow cone.

"Want some?" Tyler says as he passes me the snow cone. I look at it slowly. Doesn't look like it has any poison. I licked the snow cone and immediately spit it out after I realized how horrible it tasted.

"What did you put in this?" I yell. Luckily, my parents didn't hearr me.

"Just some pee and frozen water from our pond." Tyler explains as he leaves. I try to get the horrid out of my tongue and go downstairs. My parents were argueing about the news. That's why they didn't hear me. I slip out of the house and walk to school. I've been doing that a lot lately. I got to school after 20 minutes. Of course I was pretty early, so I decided to go to the Math room and eat a chocolate bar I stuffed in my locker. But before I knew it, I was taking a little nap.

The bell woke me up. I realized that I woke up when 1st period just ended. I quickly left and went to English. When 2nd period started, I needed to go to the bathroom.

"Can I go to the bahroom really quick?" I asked Ms. Jackson.

"Sure." she says. I leave and go to the hallway. Then, I immediately stopped in my tracks. I saw Scott, kissing Heather.

"Hey, Scott." I say with fury showing in my voice. He turned around, and when he saw me, he was surprized yet terrified.

"K...k...Kim, what are you doing here?" he asks.

"I think that I should ask that, with you kissing Heather Clarke." I say.

"Kim, I was just..." Scott tries to explain.

"Trying to get rid of me. Well it worked." I interrupt. I burst into tears and ran out of school. Scott was crying out my name but I didn't listen. I bet you Heather was smirking. I just needed to go to my place to release some anger.

Jack's POV

I saw Kim leaving school. Why would she leave right now? She'll get a detention! I decided to follow her, but before I knew it, she was already out of sight. I guessed that she went to her house, but then when I thought about it more, it made no sense to use a place with horrible family a sanctuary. So I then went straight to the dojo. I peered in the window and saw Kim beating up a punching dummy like there was no tomorrow. I slowly opened the door.

"Hey Kim." I say shyly. She just kept punching that little dummy.

"What's wrong?" I ask. Kim finally stopped beating up that dummy and looked at me. I saw that her mascara was running.

"Scott cheated on me." she says quietly. I went up to her.

"Don't worry Kim. You'll find your Prince Charming." I say.

"But Scott..." she weeps.

"He's not worth it if he hurts your feelings." I tell Kim. "Besides, I know you'll be better off without him."

"Really?" she squeaks.

"I'm positive." I say. Kim starts to calm down.

"Thanks Jack." she says. "We should get to school."

"Right behind you." I say. Now I need to break it off with Donna.

Kim's POV

It was after school. Jack and I did get detention on Sunday for cutting class, but it was worth it. I walk over to the conference room. This time I wasn't that scared. I went in and already saw Geeky and Nerdy. Then after a minute, the girls came in.

"So, does everyone have everything they needed to bring in?" Geeky asks right after the girls come in.

"My mom's bringing in the disco ball." Grace says.

"And I brought the colander." Nerdy says.

"I know someone that can be the DJ." Stacy says.

"I have a recipe book." Julie says.

"I brought some decorations." Kelsey says.

"I think I have some cooking supplies at home." I say.

"And I know some people that will help us set up." Geeky says.

"About that..." all of the girls chime.

"I have a dentist appointment." I say.

"I have a doctor's appointment." Kelsey says.

"I have to volenteer at the pet store." Stacy says.

"I'm in a walk for cancer." Julie says.

"And I need to visit my grandma in the hospital." Grace says. We all planned this so then we all can get ready together.

"OK, that's fine." Nerdy says.

"Pick a paper." Geeky says.

"What?" Kelsey asks.

"You see, every girl that is in the committee has to dress in only one color." Geeky says.

"It's a tradition." Nerdy says.

"OK, fine." we all say as we pick a paper.

"Remember, it has to be a secret." Nerdy says. I got, oh wait, it's supposed to be a secret.

"Meeting's over!" Nerdy yells. We all leave and go to the mall.

Jack's POV

It was last period. Donna was clinging on me like I'm a magnet. I really want to be single so then I can dance with Kim, but I can't hurt Donna's feelings. Oh wait, I can.

"Donna, I can't go with you to the dance." I blurt out.

"What?" she says, confused. "But, you asked me. WE'RE SUPPOSED TO GO TOGETHER!"

"I have to go to...Australia." I mumble. Donna just nods.

"Fine, but if you're lying to me, say good bye to one of your most precious belongings." Donna says. That creeped me out. The bell rang, and I ran away from Donna. She inched closer and closer and closer.

"Then we have to spend this whole day together." Donna says. I groan.

"Come on!" she yells as she drags me to the mall. I hate shopping.

"Let's see... Do I look better in this orange dress or with the purple and pink dress?" Donna says. 'None.' I thought.

"I'm waiting for an answer!" she yells.

"OK, OK, let's see, the purple one?" I say. That came out like a question.

"You're right!" Donna shrieks. "Thanks, Jackyboo." She hugs me. I almost barf in my mouth. "Now, let's find some matching shoes!" Oh, great. She drags me to the shoe store and tries on at least 20 pairs of shoes. I would always hear...

"No." "Horrible." "Disgusting." "Wait, why did I try this on?" It was so boring.

"Finally!" she shrieks. "I found a perfect match!" I saw her wearing some hot pink high heels.

"Great." I say sarcastically. This was definetly a day. "Well, I got to go. Bye!" I say hastily. I then run out of the mall as fast as I could.

Kim's POV

The girls and I went to the mall. We decided to get a feather and then go our seperate ways. We head towards the hair salon. Luckily we got the nice shift. You see, at that salon, you either get the nice shift or the evil shift. Don't try to go to the evil shift, under any circumstances.

"Hi! Welcome to Ally's Salon." someone greets us. "How can I help you?"

"All 5 of us want feathers, but we want something to hide them with something so then it'll be a surprize." I say.

"OK, we'll get some people to assist you." she says. 5 different hair stylists came out. 4 of them were girls, but 1 of them was a cute boy. Grace got him.

"Too late, sisters!" she says as he takes her away. We waited for her to finish. Someone got a plastic bag so then we couldn't see her hair. Then, the rest of us went. Luckily, it only takes like 10 seconds because we all knew what colors we want. Then we all said our goodbyes and left for 5 different stores. Most of the girls went to the department stores, but I decided to go to 365 Fashions, which specializes in fancy dresses. Can not wait for the Winter Festival, even if I'm not going with Scott.

**OK, so that's the chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Again, I'm so so so so sorry that I haven't updated earlier, but I finally did! 40 reviews and maybe I'll update sooner. So goodbye, for now.**


	7. The Winter Festival

**Hey everyone! It's fashionandstylegurl! I really have to apologize for not updating earlier. School is getting the best of me. I have so much projects, homework assignments and tests that I'm starting to pull my hair out! And I also had to go to this Father Daughter Dance thing. It was super fun and I won a $25 iTunes gift card. But, don't worry. I'm still here. I'm not going to ask for anymore reviews because this is the last chapter. It's so sad! But, be looking for my new Kickin It story The Karate Tournament. (if you want a promo, wait until the end of the story) It may take some time, though. I'm working on my Phineas and Ferb story It's School Already and I need to write a story for House of Anubis because I kind of already promised it. Grrrrr, I have so many ideas I'm going to explode! But, the story will come out eventually. I promise. Partial credit for this chapter goes to Anonymous for giving me the colors! Anyways, off to reviews!**

**Fyrephoenix16-You'll see in this chapter.**

**emeralgreenlove-I know right? I was screaming like crazy, and I'm the author! Anyways, thanks for your input for my question.**

**Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA-Thanks so much!**

**Mystey4-What? I didn't understand a word you reviewed.**

**iluvluv-You're welcome. And just wait. The Winter Festival's today. (hint hint)**

**Akaynin-Thanks so much!**

**Anonymous-Thanks for answering my question. The ski resort really wasn't that glamorous. A few of my friends had to dorm with me, and there were cat fights. And besides, I'm good at skiing, but my friends and I fell a few times. It was a school trip, so my crush decided to hang with my friends and I. (EEEEEEEE!) But, now he's dating a good friend of mine, so I'm a little envious. Oh well. Anyways, how was your camping trip? I hope it was fun! And thanks so much!**

**ANONYMOUS-THANKS FOR ANSWERING MY QUESTION. THANKS SO MUCH! AND YOU'RE RIGHT, IT'S SUPER FUN TO WRITE LIKE THIS!**

**The39CluesFan-Thanks so much! And I'm updating right now!**

**PercyANDAnnabethBest friends-Thanks so much! You're pretty psychic knowing that.**

**mbj2323-Thanks so much!**

**And now the disclaimer...**

**Me: Wait, I have an announcement! Look, I know I've been advertising a few of my story ideas before I started to respond to my reviews. (you know, like the one for House of Anubis, Phineas and Ferb, one I'm showing a promo of at the end of the story, and I also have an idea for the kind of new movie Frenemies) If any of you guys want a promo, just PM me. I'm super sorry if any of you guys don't have an account. But, if you guys want to check out my Phineas and Ferb story It's School Already, just look for it! And, Sibuna fans, look for my one-shot Colored Heart Stones! OK, I'm done now.**

**Now off to the disclaimer...**

**Jack: Finally.**

**Me: Have you been eavesdropping.**

**Jack: Is that wrong?**

**Me: Yeah, a little.**

**Jack: Sorry. *looks at me with his chocolate eyes***

**Me: It's cool.**

**Jack: Awesome. Hey, can you tell me more about the next story you're writing?**

**Me: I need the disclaimer first.**

**Jack: Cool. Fashionandstylegurl doesn't own anything except this story's plot. Plus, she also owns her story ideas...**

**Me: OK, I get the hint. Bye!**

**Jack: Wait!**

Kim's POV

We were all at Grace's house. We needed to get ready for the Winter Festival. We each got there with our dresses, shoes, and clutches in a plastic bag.

"OK, so this is how it'll all work." Grace yells. "Each one of us, one by one, will go into my room to change. Inside my bathroom is a curling and straightening iron, hair clips, and lots of makeup. Use whatever you need, but don't waste it all! When you're done, just come out and let us see the amazement that you rock. Now, I go first." All of us shrug as Grace chooses what to wear. We saw her at the end. She had a black shimmery shrug and a white silky dress that went perfectly with her black high heels. She also had a black shimmery clutch that seemed like it came with the shrug. She was wearing clear lip gloss and the smoky eye look. She also was wearing a brown feather in her hair and curled her hair so then it bounced perfectly.

"Wow." Kelsey says.

"You definitely rose the bar up high for us." Julie says.

"OK, I'm next!" Stacy says. After a half hour, she came out. She was wearing a short blue dress with a dark blue bracelet. She had dark blue flats on that perfectly matched her bracelet. Her clutch was dark blue leather. She wore a little bit of dark blue eye shadow, mascara and concealer. Her hair was curled a little bit more than usual and she rocked the light blue feather in her hair.

"Definitely shows your personality." Julie says.

"I think we have a rocker girl!" I yell.

"Is everyone cool with me being next?" Kelsey yells. Everyone nods and she hastily barged into Grace's room. When she came out, she was stunning. Her dress was light yellow with straps. It had delicate beads in the middle and ruffles flowed through the dress like there was no tomorrow. She wore light yellow high heels that weren't really that visible because her dress was so long. She wore a silver necklace that was so beautiful. She had a silky light yellow purse that obviously came with the dress. Her hair was in a high bun so then we couldn't see her bright orange feather. She wore concealer, a tint of blush and a little bit of light pink lip gloss.

"Just plain stunning!" I say.

"It's so elegant and beautiful." Julie says.

"Where did you get it?" Stacy asks. We all stare at her.

"What? It's cute!" Stacy defends herself.

"Kim, do you want to go or should I?" Julie asks.

"You can go." I say. "I don't mind being last."

"OK." Julie says. She went into Grace's room, and when she came out, it was like she was a different person. She had on a flowery green dress, with a little of white, yellow and blue here and there. She wore white high heels. Her glasses were obviously taken off and was replaced with colored contacts that made her blue eyes deeper. Her hair was straightened to perfection and she had a green feather that matched her dress perfectly. She had concealer, mascara and pink lip gloss on.

"Who says a typical girl can't transform into a princess?" Grace yells.

"I'm shocked to see such a great transformation!" Stacy and Kelsey say.

"Thanks." Julie says. Looks like I'm next, yet last. I slowly go into Grace's room. It was painted light blue (that's because it's Ricky Weaver's favorite color. Ugh) and was covered with photos and Selena Gomez posters. I also saw Ricky Weaver and Katy Perry posters. She always brags that she met them in real life. I will believe the Ricky Weaver one, but I won't believe the Katy Perry one. I quickly change into my dress. It had one strap that was transparent. The dress was red and a little glittery. There was a red rose on the top left corner of my dress, opposite to the strap. I grab my purse (which was red, shimmery, and made out of faux fur) and put on my high heels. (which is red with a rose and a little bit of the transparent fabric that was used for the strap draping down) When I went into Grace's bathroom, the counter was covered with makeup. The 4 girls before me made a mess, but I don't want to clean it up! There was eye liner, eye shadow, mascara, blush, concealer, foundation, lip gloss, lip stick, lip balm, perfume, and this spray on glitter thing. So much makeup. She also put out a comb, a straightening iron and a curling iron. I also saw barrettes, bobby pins, hair bands and head bands. So much accessories! I wave my hair a little bit before applying makeup. I decided I would wear concealer, eye liner, mascara and red lip stick. When I came out, I saw all of the girls faces. It was obvious they were shocked and amazed.

"Wow." Kelsey says.

"That's such a great dress." Grace says.

"I especially like the purse." Stacy says.

"OK, since everyone's ready, let's go to the Winter Festival in my mom's rented limo!" Grace says. I smile as everyone dashes towards the limo. This is going to be the night to remember.

Jack's POV

The boys and I met at my house. Our tuxes were almost identical because we planned to have the same tuxes this Winter Festival. The only thing that was different between us was our ties. Eddie's was red with purple polka dots. Milton's was just plain blue. Jerry's was supposed to be white and different shades of blue diagonal stripes, but accidentally put in a red sock in the washer, so now the stripes are pink. Classic Jerry. Mine's was orange and red checkers. We were ready, so my mom started to drive us over there. She has an SUV, so Eddie and I sat in the middle row while Milton and Jerry sat in the back row. **(AN: I'm so sorry if my definition of a SUV is wrong, but I have absolutely no idea what my friends car is and it's like that, so)** My mom started to drive.

"So, does any of you have a date?" my mom asks. Does she have to know?

"I'm with Kelsey, yo!" Jerry says. "Woo!"

"I'm with Julie." Milton says. "My parents are happy that I've finally kept a girlfriend for a month. My longest was 5 hours."

"Stacy finally said yes to my invitation." Eddie says. "I'm going to become a playa."

"I hope you don't become like Scott, he cheated on Kim." I mutter.

"Oh, that's why they broke up!" Jerry shrieks. "I thought Kim broke her leg or something."

"I only said 'Break a leg!' because Stacy's ballet recital was yesterday." Eddie says.

"Oh... what does that mean?" Jerry asks. Eddie slaps his head.

"OWWWW!" Jerry shrieks.

"So, Jack, are you taking anyone?" my mom asks. Why, just why did you have to ask that?

"Nope. I broke it off with Donna." I say.

"Wait, were you just using Donna to get Kim jealous?" Milton asks.

"Yeah." I respond. "I don't think it worked, though."

"What do you mean? We all know Kim's the jealous type, you included." Milton says.

"Do you get jealous easily?" Eddie asks.

"If he used Donna, then yes." Milton says.

"Oh, come on, like I'm the only one who gets jealous." I say.

"Good point. I get jealous easily, too." Eddie says.

"I don't." Milton says.

"Jealousy is only an act. If I feel it, it only means that I have to bring up the swag, yo!" Jerry says. I sigh.

"Boys, we're here!" my mom yells. Great. This is going to be a fun night.

Kim's POV

I'm so relieved that I'm finally at school. The drive here was so annoying! Julie was trying to figure out all of the fabric on our dresses, shoes, or purses. She was convinced that the red transparent fabric on my dress and shoes were custom-made. Then, Grace announced that her date was Scott. She knows that he cheated on me. WITH HEATHER CLARKE! But, Grace had to use that one quote.

"You know that I love cheaters. It gives them edge. Besides, if a boy's hot, I'll take them!" Grace says. I sigh.

When we got to the gym, it was so beautiful. The disco ball sent star light across the room. The stage in the gym had navy velvet curtains. There was star shaped cookies and dark blue punch with white star shaped sprinkles. The DJ I recognized. It was Stacy's uncle. We've met before when Stacy accidentally invited me to a sleepover on the same day as her family reunion.

"OK, I hope ya'll recognize this next song. If you do, I want to hear you sing it out loud!" Stacy's uncle says. The song was Dynamite.

_I came to dance, dance, dance, dance_

_I hit the floor cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans_

_I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands_

_Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands_

_Yeah, yeah_

Now, everyone was dancing and shouting the lyrics like there was no tomorrow. I was just standing still.

"Come on, Kim Crawford, sing! Everyone stop singing so then we can hear her!" Stacy's uncle says. Darn it! I walk up slowly to the stage and grab the microphone.

_Cause it goes on and on and on_

_And it goes on and on and on_

This is freaky! I'm not a bad singer! Everyone was smiling at my good singing. To describe it, it was kinda like China Anne McClain's but more angelic.

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_

_Saying ayo, gotta let go_

_I wanna celebrate and live my life_

_Saying ayo, baby let's go_

_Cause we gon' rock this dance_

_We gon' go all night_

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite_

_Cause I told you once_

_Now I told you twice_

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it dynamite_

It went like that for the rest of the song. At the end, everyone was clapping and wooing. I smile and run off the stage. Stacy, Grace, Julie and Kelsey were all obsessing about it.

"Kim, that was amazing!" Kelsey says.

"I wish I had a voice like that, but it's still screechy as always." Stacy says.

"Now that was Kim Crawford, everyone!" Stacy's uncle says. "Now, we're going to slow it now a little bit. Find your special someone and hold them close." Stacy, Kelsey and Julie were all running to find Eddie, Jerry and Milton. Scott went up to Grace.

"Scott." I say drily.

"Kim." he responds back. He takes Grace to somewhere far away from me, comes up to me.

"Kim, do you want to dance?" he asks hesitantly.

"Sure." I say. I place my hands on his shoulders and he places his hands on my back. It was pretty silent in the first minutes. Stacy and Eddie, Grace and Scott, Kelsey and Jerry, and Julie and Milton come near us.

"Jack?" I say quietly.

"Yeah, Kimmy?" he says. I playfully nudge him.

"Don't call me that!" I yell, but only loud enough so then he can hear me.

"OK, let me rephrase that. Yeah, Kim?" Jack says.

"Better this time. But, I was just going to ask you if we have karate tomorrow." I say.

"We don't. We have Sunday detention, remember?" Jack says.

"Oh, yeah. I have to text Rudy about that." I say. Jack smiles.

"And thanks for coming to the dojo to comfort me." I say. "It really means a lot that you care about me so much."

"That's because I love you." Jack blurts out. If I was him, I would've thought 'Oops'.

"Really?" I say with hope in my voice.

"Yeah." he says. "You're such a sweet girl who loves karate and monkeys. You always get good grades in every subject and you're a great friend. I think you have the sweetest smile. You're so beautiful and..." I cut him off by kissing him. He was in shock at first, but then he started to kiss back. We let go when we heard Grace's voice.

"Finally! Eddie, Milton, Julie, Kelsey, Jerry and Stacy, fork over ten dollars each." Grace yells. Each of them reluctantly gave Grace ten dollars.

"Wait, did you guys bet on if we ever would get together?" Jack asks.

"Of course not!" Stacy says.

"It was obviously you two would get together, but it's WHEN that matters. I said at the Winter Festival, and I was right, so." Grace says.

"Well, I thought my calculations would be correct..." Milton says. Julie just hugs him.

"Oh, sweetie." Julie says.

"Wait a second! All of you guys betted on this. Was it that obvious that we would get together?" I ask.

"Yep." Eddie says. I roll my eyes and Jack chuckles.

"Jack, is that you?" Donna yells. Jack leans towards me.

"Run!" he whispers. We both run. Luckily, everyone had our backs. They guarded Jack and I as we ran into the janitor's office. We locked the door before leaning in. Our lips touched and there were sparks everywhere. Our lips were moving in sync. I felt Jack's tongue on my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I happily let in. Soon enough, both of our tongues were clashing each other. After an half hour, we both let go. We obviously wished for more, but we needed air.

"Wow." we both said at the same time. Then, we lean in again. I wonder what's in store now.

**The end! How do you guys like it? I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter I've wrote for this story. If not, oh well. I'm not doing a sequel, but as I told you, I'm doing another Kickin It story. Like I said, if any of you want any promo's for my story ideas (House of Anubis, Frenemies, Phineas and Ferb) then just PM me. Please still review! I want to know how my ending is. Now, we have the promo for The World Karate Cup. Here it goes..**

**Deep voiced narrator: You all know Jack, Kim, Milton, Jerry, Eddie, even Rudy. But, do you guys know the new girl?**

**New girl: Call me Ally.**

**Deep voiced narrator: And now they can enter into the most important karate tournament in the world. But, there's one extra detail...**

**Kim: We're going around the world?**

**Deep voiced narrator: Now, all of the teens (with Rudy to supervise) is going to Los Angeles,**

**Ally: Can we visit Hollywood if we have time?**

**Deep voiced narrator: Honolulu,**

**Jerry: Hello, beach babes.**

**Deep voiced narrator: Shanghai,**

**Eddie: You guys have to try these dumplings!**

**Deep voiced narrator: Paris,**

**Milton: That's the Arc de Triumph!**

**Deep voiced narrator: Rome (with pit stops at Venice and Milan),**

**Jack: I hope we can visit the Leaning Tower of Pisa.**

**Eddie: Can we also get pizza along the way?**

**Deep voiced narrator: London,**

**Kim: What if we see Prince William and Princess Kate?**

**Deep voiced narrator: New York City,**

**Ally: I think I'm squished on this subway.**

**Rudy: Don't be such a priss!**

**Deep voiced narrator: And, lastly, Tokyo.**

**Jack: I still can't get over the fact that we're in the country that started karate!**

**Kim: Me neither.**

**Deep voiced narrator: But, there will also be cute romance,**

**Ally: Look, I think you're pretty cute.**

**Jack: Wow, thanks.**

**Deep voiced narrator: Steamy drama,**

**Kim: That little boyfriend stealer!**

**Deep voiced narrator: Weird room arrangements,**

**Rudy: Ally, you'll always be sharing a room with Kim. Jack, you'll always be with Milton. And Jerry and Eddie, you'll be always with me.**

**Jerry and Eddie: *shivers***

**Deep voiced narrator: And a dancing raccoon!**

**Milton: I'm not imagining this, right?**

**Eddie: If I see it too, then no.**

**Kim: Can you guys just admit that we're trapped by dancing raccoons?**

**Deep voiced narrator: Will all of this be worth the shiny World Karate Cup?**

**Jerry: If we win, we get that huge shiny trophy!**

***Time passes***

**Jerry: Is all of this worth the huge trophy?**

**Kim: I'm starting to regret coming here.**

**Deep voiced narrator: The World Karate Cup. Coming soon to your local FanFiction website.**

**Commercial guy: Places may be changed, deleted, or some will be added on.**

**So, how does that sound. Please review if you guys want it up super soon. I'll try my best to upload it ASAP, but remember that I still have to work on my Phineas and Ferb story plus my House of Anubis story. But, it'll be up sooner or later, I promise. Oh, yeah, and if I see anyone upload this idea to an actual story without my permission, there will be some really bad consequences. So, bye for now!**


End file.
